vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
148476-remove-rewards-from-pvp-asap
Content ---- At this point I really hope they do. PvPers have done next to nothing except ruin the mood since launch, and its harshing my mellow. | |} ---- Lol seriously? Wow... and they wonder why people who pvp sometimes get rude when they hear this crap the whole time. | |} ---- LOL! Sorry, but this can't be serious. Why have we ruined the mood? :'D | |} ---- Considering the very small PvP community (max 4-5 game at prime time b4 mercenary mode) I don't really see it possible. If anything the last year and half showed that the game cannot sustain itself out of the PvE contents alone, otherwise they would've had to turn f2p while pve servers had healthy population and players were raiding and progressing through contents. Even now Jabbit looks fine population wise, yet ppl still say the game is dying. Anyway the average player plays both aspects of the game in fact all kind of ques were faster 2 months ago, not just PvP ones. Do not think that the huge loss of players who got hooked (mainly) by WS pvp did any good to dungeon ques (or adv/exp). Or to the ingame economy of the game for instance. We saw the huge potential of the game when both Jabbit and Luminai (or Entity/Warhound for US folks) had ques at relaunch but Carbine didn't manage to keep their players for various reasons, one being waiting two months before releasing a pvp patch. | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm not talking of a permanent removal of gold rewards from PvP, just as a temporary measure while they work on a better fix. They already did something similar in the past, when ppl were exploiting secondary points caps in Bloodsworn they did remove all the exp from mask and secondary point caps. They put them back after few weeks. Blinkss, lev 50 BGs have been fine until last week when the firsts lv 50 bots appeared, after that it only grew worse. At the moment every single match I've been in had at least 6-7 bots each team, unless you join with a premade group. In the following screen Red Team has 8-9 bots, Blue Team (mine) is a premade group made specifically for farming bots. http://imgur.com/1B0WwgS | |} ---- I apologize for misunderstanding your point then. As a stopgap measure it seems to be fine and within scope of what the few staff members tending the office over the holidays can realistically do. | |} ---- ---- ---- I'll note I'm responding to a ridiculous complaint posted at a point in time when the OP knows no one is in the office, not starting a topic to complain about PvPers. If you want to have a chicken and the egg argument about who gives crap first, that's fine but ultimately pointless. In this case I'm expressing my annoyance at someone being needlessly dramatic. The PvP 'community' has had numerous chances to be an overall positive to the community despite Carbine's mistakes. The complaint threads all over the forums and ingame start almost immediately after any change or problem arises, and the defections begin shortly afterward. If the majority of PvPers acted like they were interested and invested in the community, I'd happily continue to support them. I guess this thread was just one too many, and became a sour note for my Christmas morning. Instead of dealing with their problems in a positive way, they complain then ditch, just like before. So when I see the suspicions I was willing to suspend for the sake of harmony get confirmed, I lose respect, even when it comes to people who have made an honest effort like you Sylqt. For example when a problem arises in the Housing community, players work together to help each other. They support people who get frustrated, they share resources and ideas. If bug is too frustrating to deal with someone clever like Katia makes an addon to deal with it until Carbine can implement a fix. There's a reason people say its the best part of the game, and only half of it has to do with the nuts and bolts of the housing system. People could have been seriously pissed that Neighborhoods got delayed, or other things haven't been changed, and yes some people do, but overall they make the best of what they have and still have fun. PvPers can BMW all they like, but they have available social tools to minimize the annoyance of the bot problem. If more effort had been put into building those social networks and maintaining them even when some people left, the investment would have paid off with less bot problems, less people leaving, and more matches and fun despite Carbine's mistakes. | |} ---- There's a big difference between when an item in housing glitches, and you have to find a work around, and when dozens of bugs/design flaws make it so that you can't get a match for over 30 minutes, or someone can exploit and win when they otherwise wouldn't. When these issues continue, not for days, weeks, sometimes months, or sometimes even a year after being reported people get frustrated. You can not possibly expect people to continue to try to just suck it up, and play something that's broken. We don't owe anyone anything. That we even give them criticism at least says we care at least a little about your game - here's whats wrong with it, if you fix it, we'd be more inclined to keep playing. They don't fix it though, or they do so very slowly, which is why people leave. We shouldn't have to set up arena matches on the forums, we shouldn't have to just not play our class in certain game modes because the devs can't balance classes or fix game mechanics. I have a job, and trying to keep wildstar pvp functioning isn't it, that's Carbines job. | |} ---- ---- This post is funny because he's actually serious. Cool man. You and your Housing bros found some work arounds for some of the bugs in Housing. The PvP is literally helpess unless Carbine decides to adjust the code. We can't ban the bots. We can't fix balance issues. We can't fix bugs in combat. All the shit that made people leave. Meanwhile you still have Engis throwing around the only 60% Healing Debuff in the game while your healers are left helpless without a sure way to cleanse it off. Please explain how "community tools" can solve this issue. lel. You could have saved yourself the time before you went on rambling about some nonsense. Edited December 25, 2015 by JHeezy | |} ---- ---- ---- This post might be a little tl;dr for most on this forum so I'm going to sum it up for everyone. Basically, the point is this. The PvP community here actually has standards and they voice their concerns often. This makes Lemurian unhappy because sometimes he has to read things he disagrees with on the discussion forum of a dying science fiction roleplaying game. Edited December 26, 2015 by Thelonious | |} ---- 9 out of 10 pvp players don't care about the community they are only there to boost their own ego which is why pvp in ANY game has social issues It was so horrible in LoL that the Devs had to introduce a suspension system controlled by players | |} ---- Yeah.... no. Carbine did this. I hate to be negative but they set up the system from the beginning and have done very little to remedy the issue. What do I mean by this? Well... for starters the combat system is one system and they should have separated into two different systems, one for PVP and one for PVE. They fix PVP which breaks PVE, and vice versa. The problem isn't the PVPers it's how they were treated at launch. So if you were actually there at launch and paying attention, you would have seen this, but instead you choose to just crap on PVPers. Yeah, I was in the group that got pissed off at PVP breaking PVE, but again, that is not the fault of the players so your anger is misguided. I was actually on a PVP server and saw the writing on the wall and took the free transfer to a PVE server before the mega merges. PVP was dying very early in the game and the main reason is what I stated above, how skills react in different combat situations.(PVP/PVE) | |} ---- ---- and this is why I don't bother coming to the forums anymore.......you want 9 out of 10 players who don't care about the community and just want to boost their egos? Hang out on the forums. | |} ---- ---- ---- ----